dderafandomcom-20200213-history
Mistwood
Mistwood is a a free town that lies along the Port Elizabeth way right on the shores of Lake Liere. The town is frequently enshrouded in deep impenetrable mists that roll in off the lake and into the surrounding woods of both the Northwood to the north, and the Marrwood to the south. The town is surrounded by a wooden wall of about fifteen feet in height with a walkway all around d the inner top, affording archers an excellent view and access to the outside of Mistwood. Outside the walls, about 100 feet away, regular large trollpyres (large easily flammable burn piles) are placed at regular intervals. Mistwood hah always been a frontier town sitting on a border between the civilized north, and the south lands that have been overrun by demihumans and mo stars of all sorts. One of the most persistent infestations is that of the Moss Trolls that make infrequent raids on the town. The town began as a mere watering hole built as a rest stop along the important trade route from Port Elizabeth inland. Little has changed in the towns purpose since then, though it has only continued to grow in size. The town's fishing endeavors grew as more people traveling along the route simply stopped at Mistwood and decided to stay. 11. Shrine of the Tri-God This is the only temple in Mistwood and it is built to service worship to three gods out here in the frontier. The building boasts subshrines to Abadar, Erastil, and Sarenrae… gods commonly worshipped to further the health and longevity of the community. The temple is currently serviced by one elderly priest, Father Dosol. He is a slight man, and a priest of Erastil. He is closing on 75 years of age and claims he came to this region on what he says was holy calling from Erastil. Dosol will heal anyone who comes to his doorstep needy. If the callers ask how they can help Dosol always has a chore for them to do about the temple. “I am just one old man, you see.” He will ask them to mend a door, peel potatoes, beat the dust out of the rugs, or move some extremely heavy sacred tomes to and from high shelves. There was also a priest of Sarenrae here, Sister Rhonwen, in the recent past. However, she was killed helping to fend off a Troll raid several months ago. No other priests have arrived to fill the void that Alesha and Magran have left. Jackson the Inquisitor of Sarenrae sent a letter to the Church of Sarenrae in Velanya. The church responded by sending a junior priest, “all they could spare”, to fill the spot. The priest of Abadar that ministers here is called Abelard. He is a tall red-headed man with a well-trimmed beard and a warm welcoming smile. He is always willing to converse with those who come and go from the shrine and Mistwood. He spends much of his time helping the businesses in town and facilitating the merchants that pass through Mistwood. Recently, on 1st Einorba, Caminra 750 LCY, Abelard was lured out of Mistwood by The Black Banners when they reported trouble for a caravan on the road between Port Elizabeth and Mistwood. Abelard and some others set out to assist the caravan but were ambushed by the rest of the Black Banners when entering the Xanwood. Abelard and some of his group managed to escape, but not for long. In their harassed state, they were then ambushed by Tolax'ta lizardfolk and taken captive.